MIDNTEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: a VERIR sexi gurl named Zephry tempretress destiny right death potter wayland goes 2 4KS WASHINTON wit her parentz n meets da very sixi edwerd cullenǃǃǃǃǃǃ what wil hapen in der sexi romans? very exiting n lots of actinǃ warnin: SEXIǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ
1. Chapter 1

**AN FUK U, SILVER! ur a cheeter!1 GO SUCK A DECK! dis book is dedikaded 2 mi new boyfrd bryce hu loks kind of like edvord colon.**

Onse upon a tiem$ ter wus a very sexxiesssss GURL named zephra trmpyres desty ngt desth pottr welnd culen hiran malik cunnins hennins weyland pitter joGNSUN kristchun gray xayn jonsun willems swearengin melark katness armogeddon glitter tpoija.

She wajed up an got outbof bed den putb on her cloths. She had pn a seci wddin dress wit a gold belt an a thong n a steal metal bra an jrr skrpion nekliss. Den she WENT...DIWNSTAREZ?ǃ?ǃ?' Her mom wendy torrence sed "sweaty pi wer movinǃ?ǃ?ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ2 a new house in 4RKS WASHITOBnǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ?ǃ' So den zephr sexili packedd up all her stuff an moved. He got in the car seciulyb wit her fathr jaxk tortencr an wendy torrnxd. Jak torrenc wuz drunkin some moonshyne as ge drivedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ?ǃǃ' Omgǃǃǃǃǃ Creemd zephyra then,,,, THEY RANNED OVER A SEXI CAMPIRE NAMED RDWERD. COLLENǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Omg creemd jak then got out the car an loked around, but, ODWER WAS GONEǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ&

OMG I sedǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ'

Jak n Wendi starts 2 screen out sware wordz. OMG FUKIN BULLDHIT KOKSUKKRZǃǃǃǃ They sed they sounds so SEXI like ale sweringeneǃǃǃǃǃ 0mg,,,,,, don't u think al I so HOTTTTT?ǃ?ǃǃ('CNBC cThen,,,,, ALE SWARININN APAREDǃǃǃǃǃǃ OMG ur so HOTTTTTTTTTTT I CREEMD LOUDLU then,,,,,.., OMH NO DO NOT KOURRUPT OUr DOUTER ZEPHYA"""" creemd windy n jak. Then...THAY KILLED ALENSQERINGINǃǃǃ?ǃ Den zephyra wus so mad she...KILED WENDY N JAK1ǃǃǃǃǃ Den she got in de jar n drove down n

DEN

..

..

...

..

 _WENT 2 HOR NU HOESǃǃǃ?ǃ?ǃ'_

 _DEN_

 _SHE_

 ** _OOOMGǃǃǃǃ_**

 ** _dhe sed oomg mi NU hoes is SU CULL IT WAS SEXI N HUGE AN A MENISON AN T HAD A GUY NEMED HARLIE SWANNǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ_**

 ** _HARLIE SWANN SED (an oopz I realized I had mi cap loqckkc on lolllllll) $zephyra skwalker I AN UR FATThERǃǃǃ " den HARLIE n zephr had a CERI SECI REUNINǃǃ_**


	2. twilite 2

Japter 22222

Da next dey Zoyrha had 2 go to. SKOOLǃǃǃǃǃ

She sexili got reddi 4 da dey. She pit on sexxi BLAckk flour length lace dress wit perlz in da neckline,, pink lase bra,, sexi blue metallik collared thong wit lyrikz 2 MATALLIKA On it, black knee sokcs dat went up 2 her neez, fishnetz, 5S05 in her clevage, )STARTED OUTBI. LIKE IN DA MOVEIS.,, BUT ENDED LIKE XA BAD DREEM,. CRETIN OPENED HERD DA CROD RAR Tis ones a reepet seen IT b4)her skropion nekllace an a sexi thing on her head dat looked kinda like a chendulier. Oh n also she had on black hi heeld bootz dat went up 2 her ass. dey wer sexi. $he went diwndrars an saw Wendi n jakk.

"Good mornij sweei pi" sed windi then sexily but her face way ugly becuz she was shely ducal who is kindna ugly. But she had sexi voice and SEXI stripper clothing.

"God mornig" sed jakk doin that creepin thing with his eybrows. jak nikkolson is relly hot or at lest he usd 2 be b4 he got old. "U look sexi dis mornin"

Den dey drove zephyra ...2 SKIOLǃǃ'nnnnn

She was gone to,;,,,,, Aa4RKSN HIGH DXHOOKǃǃ

4RKS HIGH SKOOL was wer all da sexi twilite ppl wet 2 skool. Ederard jakob Tyler all dem guyz sexi an BELLa.

Omg

She gut 2 da skool.

It was bg n fansy n mad outbof marble collums kind of like collum hood from 5202. Infact al da colum were shaped like collum hood. Dey wer sexi. Da building was mad out of solid gold n it had 13 story's.

OMG sed zephyra an went inside.

Her fist class was MARH wit mr. Perv. (MR WEST DATS Uǃǃǃǃǃ ;-) : :83ǃ: }He wus a perv an he kept lookin down all da grlz shirts an lookin at der aBOOBZ an mastication 2 it. he went over 2 zephra desk an started lookin at her Booze then OMG STOP LOKKIN AR MY BOOBZ?ǃǃǃǃ? She liked him in the nutz. He screened then,...STARTED TO WATCH A PORNS AND MASTITATED TO IT?ǃ?ǃ?'vc v vc an then ,,,;,,,,ZEPHR KILLED HIMǃǃǃǃǃ;(PORN IS ECILǃǃǃǃǃ}

Den she went 2 next class an it was pee an tried her was ...,... COACH STANǃǃǃǃǃǃ (Dats 4 u coach Stan I HAYRte uR GUTS))

Stan was like 48487774784&44 pounds n rely fat n ugly n STOOPID. "2+2=7" he sed stoopidly then killed someone.

Then...

"U MUST RON LAPS"

Dey had to run like 1828848477463637334847584 laps. An den dey had to do...949594920020500020030349 pushupǃǃǃǃ'n

Den

OMG

"DO 5595555595 SHIT UPS"

"NooOooooooOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"ǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃǃ Screened zephyea an killed couch stan. then se choped up da body n threw it in da ocen. 4ks is neer da icon I think.

Den next clas

BILOGY?ǃǃǃǃǃ

Seh went to vilify class.

Da tercer was relly nice. "I'm mr SEXI. " he sed. " I AN...sexi?" He put zephyra o sit next to ...EEWERTD AN BELLAǃǃǃǃǃǃ

Bella wuz Ugli an Everett wuz...SUPPER HTǃǃǃǃǃ I imedeatly felt myself getting a U NONWAT n it was hot.

"Hi I'm edwert" sed the sexi gi.

"0omffg"I cryed

Then EDWERD an ZEPJYRA we paired together for BILOGY lab. N Bella /2. Dey had to ...DISECT A PRRSONǃǃǃǃǃ Da tercer sed "ok im going to pick someone to disect" an he piked... MIKE NEWTON. Dey killed mike newton an dissected his body. Dey started disectin out his heart then zephyra relized...EDWERD WAS EETIN SOMEOF DA BLOOD?ǃ'nnnnb omg Shsnddd

"y r u doin dat"

"becos I am...VMAPIRE"

..

Z

A

...

.

,,

?

(())())

..,

Xx

CLIFFOFEǃ


	3. twiligt is sexi

Capsoktr 23

OMG ur a vampire dats so sexi I am 2!"!"!"!"!"!" SeD zephra sexili den she put some of mike newtons blood in a glass and ate it. Exept his blood tasted like vomit so she three da blood thingy away n destroued mike newtons body thenOOMG. SHE zrelised edword wis SUPER SEXXIIIU. SO FEN dey started making out n Edwards face tasted like mike nuetons blood brcuzd it had mike nutons blud on it. Den da bilology teecher mr sexi was rellii nice si he didnt yell at dem 4 sexin in da clase...!'!?$$!$!$!))( aktually he joined in an deyy...HAD A 4sun. it wuz sexi. First edwort tokk off his vloths. First he tok offhis shirt to revele his enromeous 19-pack den took off his pants to show his MAN TJINGY witch was like 8 feet long. He jammd himslef in2 zepjyrass vjj den svreemed OMG! Zephurra immediately had a thingy. den mr sexi joined in hi only had a 8-packandd hi s man thingy was only like 2 ft long but he jammd it in2 zephyeas vjj at da same time edwrodss was in dere. It was,... SO SEXXI. den... MIKE NEWTOY RAPING ZEPHYTA AN JAMMD HINSELF IN 2! Omg creemd zepjyraa sadly den se kiked mike nuton in da nutz. His man thingy was like only 2 inches long an he had a -1828388 pack. Dat also meens he was reely, reeLY FAT. Z

Zeoghr see "UR A ASSHUL" den she killed mik buyton in his MIGINA. Fend, MIKEY TRUNED IN3 A WIMEn?! Anhe gave birth 2 ...RENESMEE!

"OMG DAYS MY BAYBY" creemd bell.

"NO ITS MINE" cryed mika. (his name was now mika cus he was a now a gurll).

Den,,,,, BELLA AN MIKA GOT IN A DETH MARCH!

DEY WEEE,,,,.

X

...

..

C

Cc

Cz

...

FITIN 2 DA DETH!j

Bella kwikly killed mik nuwton she cut of his head choped up his body then frd it to a bunch of dogs. Den se reloised.,,,.,. DA DOGS WER AKTUSLLY WEREEOLFS!

Omg cryed zephyra da wertwolfs wer seci?! On of den was named jakob he was haute. He has a 8-pakc an huiuuuuuuiuiuge mussels dat were so huge. "I AM A WHEREWILF" he screemd tirning 2 a person. He wasa very sexi.

OMG U KILLED MIKE NEUWTON screemd Bella furiusly. She started killifng da worewolfs but den zephyra sed "omg DONT dey are to sexi o kill!?"! So da wereeolfs were forever indebted to Zephyra becuz she had saved der life's.


	4. twilitii

Crapter 42

Zephrrrrav had 2 go 2 da next klass.


End file.
